


Nightmares

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Incest, M/M, Rape Mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:31:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Morty can't stop having night terrors about the incident with King Jellybean. What happens when he falls asleep on the ship after a long adventure with Rick? What will happen between the two in the silence that follows?





	

Morty just hadn't been the same since the incident with that jellybean guy. Sure, he seemed fine during the day, but he couldn't sleep the same anymore. And if he did sleep, it wasn't much at all. He had been having consistent nightmares ever since, but never telling anyone about it. He couldn't tell his family, they would kill Rick. He couldn't tell Rick either, in fear of being laughed at, or worse: Banned from adventures. Morty couldn't take not being able to fall asleep anymore. He hated it, and he began to hate himself because of it. Started to tell himself that it was all his fault. He shouldn't have talked to the creepy guy in the first place... Right?

It was the end of an epic Rick and Morty adventure, the two had went to another planet to do some undercover work with a few "colleagues" of Rick's. The trip had consisted of lots of walking, ultimately tiring poor Morty out very quickly. Almost as soon as they were back in the ship, Morty had passed out in the passenger's seat, Rick chuckling lightly at him. The older man started up the ship, backing out of the place they were parked. They slowly hovered, flying away from the obscure planet that Rick forgot the name of. Rick looked over at Morty, seeing him curled up in a tiny ball in the chair, snoring softly. He couldn't help but giggle softly at the sight as he glanced between the teen and the endless space in front of them. Morty began to shift around a little bit, eyes seeming to twitch as he moved around. Rick looked over at the smaller boy, wondering what his dream must be about. Morty shook even more, now emitting tiny grunts and groans. Rick blushed, hoping the boy was dreaming about something other than what he assumed he was. Morty shot awake, tears quickly streaming down his face as he began to scream, holding his knees closer to him.

"Shit." Rick hissed, pulling into a parking spot on the nearest planet he could. He gently placed a hand on Morty's shoulder, who shot away from it.

"No! D-Don't touch me!" Morty screamed, trying to get away from Rick, Morty refusing to open his eyes.

"M-Morty. It's me, Rick." Rick said gently, the soft sound of his voice nothing like how he usually spoke. Morty slowly opened his eyes, still shaking, looking over at Rick.

"R-Rick." Morty whispered hoarsely.

"Come h-here, Mort." Rick whispered, holding his arms out for Morty to fall into. Morty nodded weakly, letting himself fall into his grandfather's arms, sobbing onto his shirt. Rick rubbed the small of his back lovingly, breathing slowly as Morty cried a damp patch into his lab coat. "It's gonna be okay, Morty. I-I-I'm here for you, buddy." Rick said softly. Morty nodded as best he could, curling up next to Rick. The two sat in silence, save for Morty's choked sobs for a while as Rick gently drew soft patterns onto Morty's thigh with his finger. Neither of them could keep track of the time as it passed, only knew they were going to stay there for as long as Morty needed. Morty sniffled softly after a while, wiping some stray tears away as he looked up at Rick. Morty moving away didn't stop Rick from continuing his pattern tracing on the smaller's thigh.

"I-I'm sorry." Was all Morty could muster to say, not looking at Rick's eyes.

"Don't be sorry." Rick responded, same softness remaining in his voice. Morty nodded gently, still not looking up at Rick. "Hey," Rick whispered ever so softly, lifting Morty's chin to look up at him. "I am always here for you. As much of a dick as I am sometimes, I care about you. I want you to be happy. Please don't feel like you can't come up to tell me something." Rick said with a sincere smile, nothing like the shit-eating grins the old man usually sported. No, this one was kind, loving, and caring, a word nobody ever thought they would be able to use to describe Rick Sanchez of all people. "Okay?" Rick said softly. Morty nodded hesitantly, not being able to take his eyes off of Rick's shining blue ones. "G-Good." Rick stuttered out, very out of character as he wasn't drunk in the slightest.

"R-Rick?" Morty whispered quietly. Rick stared at Morty intensely, eyes never leaving those of the small teen's in front of him. Rick had to admit, as fucked up as it was, he wanted to lean in to kiss Morty. He wanted to kiss him so badly. But he refused, he would let Morty make the move.

"Yeah?" Rick asked. Morty couldn't take it anymore, he leaned in and kissed his grandfather, Morty's soft lips gently crashing into Rick's slightly chapped lips. The older man hesitated for a moment, but kissed back after a second. His long, lanky arms found their way around Morty's waist, pulling the teen closer to him. Morty's hands slowly found their way around Rick's neck. The two let the kiss last for a moment, Rick pulling away from the kiss first. Morty just stared at Rick for a moment, waiting for some kind of reaction out of the blue-haired man. "I-I..." Rick stumbled over his words. "Morty..." Rick said quietly.

"I know y-y-you feel the s-same, Rick." Morty said, a hint of an 'I told you so' tone to his voice ringing through. Rick was silent for a moment, his eyes almost boring through Morty.

"This is so wrong, Morty." Rick said.

"You've never b-been one to not do something j-j-just because it's wrong, R-Rick." Morty said softly, his hand finding Rick's. "I-I like you, Rick. A-A-And I know that-that it's wrong, but..." Morty said quietly.

"Morty." Rick said. "Shut up, you little goofball." Rick said, smiling as he kissed Morty again, blood surging in the both of them. It almost felt like all of Morty's senses were heightened by the pure intoxicating scent of Rick. Morty scooted closer to Rick, smiling into the kiss, breaking it slowly.

"I love you, Rick." Morty admitted, blushing a light pink.

"I love you too, kiddo. Now let's get you home, your parents are probably worried sick about you." Rick said with a soft smile, the two slowly flying away from the random planet, now new feelings filling the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> mmmmmm my first c137cest fic. i rlly like this.


End file.
